Mutahar
Mutahar, the man who runs the SomeOrdinaryGamers YouTube channel, who is confirmed to have met with some ZeBunker members in an organized and private fightcade session. Transcript "Hello guys and gals, it's Mutahar here, and today I wanted to make a video about the uh.... the meeting I had with some members of the ZeBunker organization. Indeed this is a surprise as I haven't mentioned it sooner, but I just had this meeting and I want the info out there as soon as possible. See, I was having the usual deep web session when I stumbled across this a torrent for fightcade. This software already exists on the normal web but the interesting part is that when I first entered the website, my camera instantly shut off and I couldn't put it back on again. The website itself was immaculately designed and coded, which is very unusual for a website around these parts of the internet. Therefore, I gave it a shot and the only people online were called Hans and Retro, and they were playing Tekken 8 and Dong Dong Never Die 2, which is interesting due to my research suggesting those games aren't on fightcade, let along existing anywhere else. I got in some matches and once they KO'd me around 40 times they allowed me to chat with them. Retro kept showing me designs of his OC but Hans had some intruiging things to say, you see he mentioned a certain tournament room he was a part of, saying he's been working on some improvements for it including a new version of fightcade and some special mugen games using unreleased assets from Capcom, Dreamworks, Cartoon Network, and others. I asked him where this particular room was located, to which he mentioned ZeBunker and seemingly upon realizing his mistake he went offline. If you like what you saw please like and subscribe, if you dislike it dislike it, this has been Mutahar and I'm out." This was a transcript of the clip he made -- abridged due to it being stretched out to reach the 10 minute mark. Before uploading the video, he recieved an untraced call from someone. Their voice was mumbly and slightly nervous sounding, but came with the tone of a leader -- "Do not upload your video. Also, advertise our services or there will be regrets. I do not care how many people die as long as I can get to you." From this point on, there's been an increase in those "obviously fake" assassin websites he keeps featuring in his deep web videos. Around the same time, a lot of his comments became very dirty and perverted and most of them were from Mutahar themed accounts. We are currently not sure if this is a coincidence or not. Other YouTubers There's no theory but it's basically assumed that Shane Dawson tried to cover them in one of his conspiracy theories but he got caught before he could upload the video. Since then he's had a personal bodyguard (in the form of Drew) and all the demons he thinks is haunting his house is actually just ZeBunker trying to fuck with him. ZeBunker was probably responsible for Marina Joyce's downfall Category:Deep Lore